massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lieutenant Commander Chet Greyden
Chet Greyden was a standing officer in the blue terminus pirates, his ship was the MSV Hornet a mid sized frigate that the pirate crew took stole from the alliance after there last ship was impounded. Early Life as a child he spent his time being raised on an alliance ship that got sacked by a pirate crew, he saw how powerful the pirates were, he was amazed he knew he wanted to be like them. eventually at port he ditched his parents and signed on with the very same space pirates that sacked his parents ship, he spent the rest of his teenage years on that ship. Career Category:SpacersCategory:Commanders after getting off the pirate ship at 20 he got his own ship and his own crew, he was highly successful. The Crew Urdnot Flek- 1st mate and Weapons master- Krogan Jek"Iron Fist" Garrets- Navigator- Salarian Urdnot Drek- Ship's Tech - Krogan Lance Lancaster- Pilot- Human Teveck traun- Medic- Turian Levi"Cutthroat" Johnson-quartermaster-human Devian sims-demolitions expert- Geth Logan sims-co pilot-Keeper Hailot utek-yeoman- Krogan Missions these assignments were all led by, Chet or his first mate. Raid on SSV Manhattan Chet's ship were tailing the alliance ship, the crew got the ship in a tractor beam. They lifted weapons took out the ships navigation, and disabled all communication systems. Chet Commanded the demolitions expert to lay charges all over the ship, they took prisoners an sold them in the terminus systems. there was nothing left of the ship. Ship to Ship battle with XSV Clovertrack a bounty hunter ship tracked them after the Raid questioning the crew of the Manhattan, The bounty hunter tracked the hornet from the Terminus systems. They got near a mass relay and they got stopped and fired on, the bounty hunter boarded the ship. the crew were standing up against the bounty hunter and they subdued her it was a human, they cuffed her and put her in a stasis cage. Attacking Trade Routes into the Terminus to Alliance Trade Routes the crew guarded a mass relay, taxing trade merchants coming into the terminus systems. Ships who didn't pay got destroyed, it was a terminus protection theory. Transitions from a pirate crew to the government of the Terminus system the blue terminus pirate un seated aria T'Loak from the power seat in the Terminus system, it converted to a system similar to the alliance.The pirates have a high seated fleet, the other Gangs have been routed and converted to part of that fleet. Terminus Council in formation The Terminus council had 200 representatives, Urdnot Flek precided over the council as its lead chairman under the high president Chet Greyden. the high president crowning achievement was closing the trade routes, to non visa holding trade ships. The Terminus Army the terminus army has a supply of 70 grand frigates 40 flotilas class ships and 30 Cruisers 50 Dreadnoughts and a couple of fleets of fighters. All of them being led under the MSV Hornet. The fleet is at the command of Chet Grayden and his crew. Crowning achievement his crowning achievement was the construction of his space station, Hammer station, this space station enforced his trade taxation plan over the alliance to terminus trade routes. the hammer station had powerful array of weaponry, a pulse beam and anti- ship to space missile silos. it was manned by a combination of the crew and Terminus soldiers for the war effort, this also where Chet Greyden office where he over saw running the terminus system. =